Baby Grey
by eli2.0
Summary: After being married for such a short time, a pregnancy so soon wasn't what Christian and Ana were expecting. Through this short little story, we get in both Christian and Ana's head as they begin their journey as nervous expecting parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Grey.**

AN: I believe that I have studied the timeline of Fifty Shades very well, so I feel quite confident about the dates that I put down, but if you find something that's not quite right, please let me know, I welcomeconstructive criticism.  
>Anyway, here is a little lemon to start us off. Enjoy and Review!<p>

_eli2.0_

_Friday 7__th__ Oct 2011 (C first Visit to Dr Greene)  
><em>**Ana's POV**

The bright grey morning of Seattle wakes me from my slumber. Christian's arms are wrapped tightly around my torso, and as usual I'm too warm but I don't want to move. We've woken up in this exact position for the past week, and I like it.

Today is my second appointment with Dr Greene, and this time Christian is coming with me. I feel both nervous and excited. Excited because I get to see my Little Blip again, but terrified because I just don't know how Christian is going to handle this. He seems fine, maybe this won't be so bad.

The past few weeks have been, well amenable. He hasn't been cold or distant by any means, but we haven't exactly sat in front of the fire discussing baby names either. I had my first bout of morning sickness last week, and Christian was beside himself, he felt helpless and out of control. He didn't handle that one too well. What if he totally freaks out and remembers why he walked out on me a few weeks ago? I know for sure that there is no way I can survive this type of heart break again.

No. I mustn't think this way. We will work our way through this, what we have is the strongest bond I've ever felt. This man is my true other half and I've got to believe that I am his. I shudder even at the thought of the alternative.

Christian stirs beside me, and I still. My pillow dips as he untangles himself from around my torso and props himself on his elbow to look down on me. He smiles his gorgeous sleepy smile.  
>"Good morning, Mrs Grey," he bends down and gives me a tender kiss.<br>"Hi," I answer softly, looking down at his chin.

Ever perceptive Christian knows that there is something on my mind. He brushes the hair out of my face with a gentle touch and looks intently into my eyes, "what are you thinking, baby?" How do I even tell him what's going on inside of my head? Speaking the words could make my fears a reality.

"Nothing really. How did you sleep?" I smile and change the conversation. He frowns, knowing that I am not telling him the truth but decides not to delve further. I think this scares me even more, but I bite my tongue.

He smirks "I slept like a rock, you sure know how to put me to sleep Mrs Grey, last night was wonderful." Christian shakes his head before he buries his face in my neck nibbling softly. "I would love to see what you can come up with to wake me up." _Oh Fifty is in a great mood this mornin_g! Well, I should make good on this.

I slowly caress my fingers down Christian's very happy trail until I reach my goal, we never bothered to put anything back on last night. "I see you're already awake Mr Grey," I smirk as my hand makes contact with his already rock hard erection. He smirks at me but says nothing. I lean up and whisper seductively in his ear, "I'll just double check though, that you are really awake." I nip his ear before flipping him on his back and quickly sliding down the length of his body.

I face his full salute with a smile on my face. He is truly exceptional in all his morning glory. I lick my lips in anticipation. I look up at Christian and he is looking right back at me with an expectant smile on his face. Oh this is what we're playing at, I can give him a run for his money! Without another thought I take him into my mouth.

I hear Christian gasp when I push him to the back of my throat, and I moan with him. I love doing this, it is such a turn on for me to give him such pleasure. I keep pulling on him, not giving him any rest, I am sucking hard, humming with passion and twirling my tongue around him after every few pumps. Christian has joined my effort by gently pushing my head to his quickening rhythm.

"Oh Sweet Fucking Jesus, Ana!" Oh God, this feels so good. I push into him even harder. I'm loving this, the way his head falls back, the way his sentences don't even make sense right now, his firm but gentle hold on my head. We're both working to finish this and I know that he is close, he has swelled even more in the last few pumps, and I'm breathing heavily with him. "Fuck. That is… you… oh fuck! Don't stop… stop…Fuck me Ana!" He whispers. I am relentless, not giving him an inch of freedom. "Fuck. I'm… Oh Fuck! Baby I'm coming!"

With one final flick I lightly graze my teeth along his pulsing veins and I feel him explode in my mouth. Christian comes loudly, louder than usual might I add, and I feel his juices ooze down my throat. I swallow all that he has to offer, I have come to enjoy this now, I love the salty taste of him, it is the solid, or should I say liquid, evidence of his pleasure and I squeeze every last droplet out of him with one more pull.

Christian is still panting when I release him and scoot up to his face. I smirk at him "how was that for a wakeup call?" Without a word he pulls me roughly down to his face and kisses me with abandon. The kiss is so passionately forceful, I can't catch my breath until our lips part.

"Damn! That was heavenly baby. You are proving me wrong at every corner." He kisses my temple, holding me close. What? What does that even mean? I'm about to question him on the matter when he pushes me on my back and slithers down to my belly which he subtly kisses once then down further where he begins by softly rubbing his stubbly chin against my already swollen lips. Fellatio really arouses me, I'm soaking for him.

"Ah… Mrs Grey, always ready for me." He lowers his head and softly kisses me there then quickly nips my clit. "Now, so as not to be selfish, I should return the favour as you've made me see stars thanks to that mouth of yours," and winks at me, licking his lips. "It's your turn now baby."

With one last cheeky look at me he slowly bends and makes love to me with his mouth. He kisses me just as he would kiss my mouth; hard, passionately and with lots of tongue. He sucks, licks, blows and bites, driving me wild. I bite my lips silencing my moans, and reach down and grab a handful of his hair, gently pushing him further into me, begging for more. I feel myself quiver around him when he plunges his tongue further, he lifts my legs and places them on his shoulders. I decide to lean back and enjoy as he continues to torture me and pleasure me seamlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christian's POV**

**The streets float by** in hues of grey, everything around me seems to be at a standstill. We're in the car on the way to Dr Greene. Ana, like me, is quiet and contemplating. We are each alone with our very loud thoughts. My world is about to turn on its axis in a few minutes. Although I suppose it already has, because Ana is very much pregnant, the morning sickness is a constant reminder of that. But today, it's about to get a lot more real and I don't know if I can handle this.

It is too scary a thought. Me, a father? How can that possibly be? I've only now learned how to love, and it is my greatest love of all. I do not want to change it in any way. If it took me that long to feel that one true love, how can I suddenly accommodate for someone else? I love Ana with all my heart; that I know for sure. She is everything that I am and more, she has my heart, all of it, so how can there be room for this little intruder? How can I be a good father if I am already questioning my capability to love my unborn child?

There is no way a man as broken and fucked up as me can be a dad. And above all, I am a selfish man, I want Ana all to myself and now I will have to compete with this little intruder for my wife's attention and love. No way. She is mine and I want her all the time. I know that I am playing on the irony and acting like a child but, how can she think she'll be able to love us both the same? There will have to be a preference. And I know it won't be me. I just can't believe this. We've been married for a little over two months for Christ sake! I wanted to take Ana around the world, show her and give her everything under the sun. I wanted us to be able to escape somewhere, anywhere whenever we wanted, at whatever time we deemed fit. Well, this pregnancy has put a kibosh on all that.

Hell, I'm sure Ana didn't think about this, but we will never be truly alone for the next twenty something years. Since she's already put the wheels in motion on this, and I'm sure she will want at least one more child, God I can't even think in terms of one child let alone two or more. But not until all our children are grown up and have moved out will we be able to enjoy the alone time that we do now. And by then I'll be what? Fifty? Oh God. I can't do this, there is no way I can handle this. No, I can't. I feel the panic rising in me once again.

Just then, as if she can read where my thoughts are going, Ana wordlessly takes my hand in hers, gently caressing the back of my hand with her thumb. She doesn't say anything but looks back out her window again. Her simple gesture is enough to remind me why I am doing this. I am doing it for her. I can't leave her, no matter how much I hate that this is happening right now, I can't leave her. I wouldn't survive it. And I can't also ask her to make this go away, because one, I could never live with myself knowing I've done such a horrible crime, and two even if I did ask her to do this, she would forever resent me, and I might as well have left her or her leave me, which again, I would not survive. And so, I am doing this for her, and for us. I will get over this somehow. With her at my sides, I can do anything. This is what I've got to believe in. I lift her hand and kiss her softly where her wedding rings meet her knuckles reminding her, just like she did moments ago, that she is in my thoughts too.

She smiles shyly at me, looking up from under those gorgeous long lashes of hers, then she shifts and places her head on my shoulders, our hand loosely interlaced as we make the rest of the journey in relatively comfortable silence towards Dr Greene's office.

**We're seen within** **five** minutes of getting here. Good, I hate to be kept waiting. I keep Ana's hand in mine as we sit in Dr Greene's office, waiting for her to come back with whatever paper work she needs. I am a ball of nerves, and I don't think I'm doing a very good job of hiding it. To my surprise though, Ana doesn't say a word, she has been rather quiet all morning too, I wonder what is going on in that head of hers. Surely it can't be half as bad as my fears.

Dr Greene takes her seat and smiles kindly at us both, "Congratulations again Mr and Mrs Grey! Although I do know that this was unexpected, seems that the shot ran out earlier than it was due, these things happen sometimes." Here she is speaking nonchalantly about the reason my world has flipped on its head. I am fuming. _Oh it happens sometimes..._ Well that should be made clear to everyone before using this form of contraception! The whole point of contraception is that it gives you control to prevent such incidents, without control then they are useless. Why even bother? While this information has shot anger to my brain, I also note that Ana was telling the truth, that she hadn't missed her shot, it just failed her, failed us. "So, tell me Mrs Grey, how are you doing?"

Ana timidly begins to tell her about her morning sickness, and how certain smells provoke it like the smell off coffee and eggs. She tells her that aside from some of her Cranky Episodes and mild tiredness, she's been feeling well and healthy. I'm sure it doesn't go unnoticed by Dr Greene that I am very quiet, and I'm sure she can guess why. Over the years, my only business with her had been to find my suitable type of contraception, and even now, with my wife that had remained the same. But to her credit she doesn't say much to me. Every now and then though I squeeze Ana's hand or rub her knuckles, just so that she knows I am here with her. And every time I do, she squeezes back and smiles in my direction. After talking lightly about how best to deal with her symptoms, with me butting in here and there with some comments, Dr Greene says, "Well, let's get this show on the road! Let's have a look at Baby Grey, shall we?" As she says it I feel my heart beat faster. Baby Grey. I am both terrified but mostly elated by this endearment. This is new. I like the sound of that name. Baby Grey.

Dr Greene got Ana to change into a hospital gown a few minutes ago, I found it pretty strange but I'm no expert at this, so I didn't question it. But now that Ana is laying down, with knees up and spread wide, and with Dr Greene putting a condom on some sort of a probe, I get profusely confused. The look on my face must be enough, but I ask anyway, "What are you doing?"

Ana has a nervous smile on her lips but she lets Dr Greene answer, "Mr Grey, Mrs Grey is only 8 weeks pregnant, so Baby Grey is about the size of a cranberry bean, we won't be able to see him/her with an ultrasound just yet, the Transvaginal ultrasound will allow us to see the foetus." I remain tight-lipped as I'm not sure I like the idea of Dr Greene shoving a wand inside my wife, but this is her job so I shall let this go. She lubes the wand, presses a few buttons on her computer, and then slowly inserts it inside Ana. I try to not let it bother me, but it does. Slowly she moves the little wand around to find the little intruder. Now my eyes are glued on the screen, but all I see is white noise. I can't make out anything. Then I hear something. My world stops.

Pu-pum.. Pa-pum.. Pa-pum..

It's so fast. So real. Surreal. A heartbeat. My baby's heartbeat. In that moment it all falls into place. Dr Greene points to the screen to show us where tiny Baby Grey is snuggling inside Ana's belly, she freezes the picture for us and there it is, Baby Grey. As I'm looking at the screen, all I feel inside of me is pure love. I did not expect that, but I don't even question it or try to reign it in, I let it wash over me and warm me from inside. This little Blip is ours, we've created life, this heartbeat is concrete proof of what Ana and I have done. Proof of our love. The very moment I heard the heartbeat, I knew this baby had my heart. It is a crazy, unexplainable thing; instantaneous love. I know I have the biggest smile on my face right now, and even a few tears in my eyes as my vision blurs, I don't care. We're having a baby! I wrench my eyes from the screen for the first time and bring Ana's hand up to my lips and kiss them gently, and when I look up at her, she is smiling goofily at me too, her face all wet with tears.

"Ana, it's our baby! Look, can you hear him? He's so fast!" I know I'm asking a stupid question because she is right there with me living this, I suppose I'm saying it more so to convince myself that this is real. She giggles through her tears and nods her head yes. God, she is so beautiful! And she is having my baby! This is all too much to handle. And I just can't stop smiling. I don't even know how the person who, not more than an hour ago was fuming over this pregnancy and the person that is beaming over this little Lima Bean on a screen can be the same man. I want this, I want this more than anything right now, I want a healthy baby. I bury my head in the crook of her arm, still smiling widely and laughing with her, and kissing the inside crease of her elbow. This moment is so perfect and so surreal, I don't even know what to say.

I look up to see that Dr Greene has stepped out to give us a private moment. Good. I waste no time and go right up to kiss my wife, the mother of my child. It takes her by surprise a little, but I don't care, I give her all that I'm feeling right now. Slowly letting my lips move over hers, and lightly tracing my tongue along her lips, I reassure her that, not only am I ok with this, but I am fully committed to this and gladly so. With one kiss, I unleash all the love that I have for her, and for our little Blip. She gets the message pretty fast, and has her hands tangled in my hair and kissing me with as much abandon as I am. We finally come up for some air, but even then there isn't more than an inch between us, our noses touching and we are sharing the same breath.

"Oh, Ana. I love you, baby. So so much," I tell her in between light butterfly kisses. She half laughs and half sobs her reply.

"Christian, I adore you."

Christ, she is so beautiful, her face is all lit up with excitement, eyes glassy with happy tears, and all the angst and aloofness from this morning has vanished completely, for both her and me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ana's POV**

**I am confused.** After seeing Little Blip on the screen, Christian was happy, beyond happy even, he was elated. Christian was all questions for Dr Greene, asking her about every details of pregnancy he could think of, and Dr Greene finally had to reference him to some pregnancy books, where he can find answers for himself. He seemed fine to me, and I was beginning to get very excited that he was on board with this, but when I came back from the restroom, towards the end of our meeting, he was very quiet, almost the same way he was on the car ride over. And I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. How can he go from almost happier than I was, to quiet and aloof within half an hour? What did Dr Greene say to him? Whatever it was did it change his mind? Because here we are on the way back to Escala, quiet and barely talking, just like this morning. Although he's had my hand firmly in both of his resting on his lap since we got in the car, but something is not right.

When we arrive at Escala, Christian excuses himself and goes to his office under the pretence of having to make some calls, I'm speechless as he walks quietly down the hall. What? Oh God, this is not good. I walk into our bedroom and lie down for a bit. But as I do, my brain takes me to places I'd prefer not to be, my imagination is running away with me now, and has concocted all manner of situations which, one way or another leave me heartbroken. My heart is beating out of my chest as I work myself into quite a panic. Christian doesn't believe he can be a father. Maybe he thinks I'm forcing him into this. Christian doesn't want this. He will not want me. I can no longer take this, I stand up and practically run to his office, I need answers, damn it.

I barge in, to find him sitting at his desk, a glass of what looks and smells like Bourbon beside him, head in his hands looking desolate. Oh shit. He looks up at me in surprise, then frowns when I walk towards him.  
>"Ana, why are you crying? Are you okay?" He stands up quickly and comes closer to examine me, wiping my tears away and holding me close, I didn't even know I was crying.<br>"Damn it Christian, I want to know what the hell happened between you and Dr Greene earlier. And don't bullshit me." I sound angrier than I mean to, but I am frustrated and these hormones aren't helping. He sighs and sits back down.  
>"I got a reality check, that's what happened." I gasp. No. I don't want to hear this. I refuse to. Christian opens his arms and pulls me down on his lap.<br>"What are you saying Christian, you're scaring me." I am whispering, barely able to utter my words for fear of what they might delve into.

"What? No. Ana baby no, it's nothing like that." He places his hands either side of my face to look at me, then pulls me into a tight hug. "No. Stop. Oh God I am so sorry, so selfish. Oh I'm so sorry, baby. Don't cry." His voice is hoarse, like he's holding back his own tears. I pull back to look at him.  
>"Christian talk to me, I'm confused. What is wrong? You've been off ever since we left Dr Greene. What reality check?"<p>

He sighs and looks down. He picks up my hands and begins playing with my fingers. He opens his mouth as if to speak, then closes it again. I wait patiently. "Ana, I don't deserve any of this, you, the baby, nothing. I'm a miserable excuse for a man." Christian is barely whispering, and not even looking at me.  
>"Christian, that is simply not true and you know it. You know I hate when you talk this way, so stop it." I say this as sternly as I can manage, as I am still a crying mess.<br>"No Ana, it's true. You know what I was thinking this morning on the way to Dr Greene? And a few times before that too? I was trying to find ways of how to get out of all of this, I didn't want it." He pauses to ensure that I am listening. "Ana, I mean every possible way I could think of." Each word spoken slowly so that its meaning sinks in. Abortion. I gasp again. Seeing my reaction, he quickly goes on. "But please believe me Ana when I tell you that I didn't entertain the thought for more than five seconds, I would never. I could never go through with that. And even less, ask that of you. But I am ashamed, so ashamed that my first thoughts about our unborn baby were so vile, unloving and angry. I'm so so sorry baby." Christian hides his face in the crook of my neck, wetting it with tears.

Oh my poor Fifty. I completely understand his guilt. "Hush, Christian. It's okay, I forgive you." I coo softly. "And do you know how I can forgive you? Because, when I found out about Blip I, too, had the same fleeting horrible thought. I was so scared, and my thoughts went to this dark place too. You weren't the only one." I am hoping to appease his guilt with my own admission, but it twists a dagger in my heart to recall that I had thought such an unforgivable thing about my precious baby too.

"But I of all people Ana. My thoughts shouldn't even have gone there, I shouldn't have let them. I know what it feels like not to be wanted by your birth parents. And yet I thought along those lines too. How does that make me any different from the crack whore?" Still hiding, his voice comes out muffled and hushed beneath my ears. "I'm still fifty shades of fucked up, so how will I ever be a good father?"

"No. You cut that out right now, Grey. You are not like her, not one bit. You only had a fleeting dark thought and look how upset you are over it, if you were not a devoted father-to-be, you wouldn't even be feeling this guilt. And the fact that you are, shows just how committed you are to this baby, don't you see that Christian? Not only will you be a good father, you will be an amazing Dad." He peeks out from the crook of my neck, where he's been hiding this entire time, and looks at me quizzically.

"Aren't they the same thing?" His lips turn up in a small smile.  
>"I suppose they are. But to me, I think the word father is mostly associated with being the sperm giver, you know, the genes and the looks. But being a Dad, now that's everything from being there for their first breath, first cry, first words, first steps, first fall... first of everything. Being a Dad is a hands on approach, which I have no doubt you will embrace. Control freak that you are, I'm sure you won't want to miss a thing." I say this smiling because I know it is the truth. He laughs, then smirks at me.<br>"Oh you're right. I will not miss a thing, I'll see to it." He kisses my cheek softly.  
>I smile back at him, he seems to be feeling better, but I still don't know what brought this on since he was so happy to see the scan. "Now, I know you are on board with this, because frankly you were as happy as I was to see Blip on the monitor, so what happened when I went to the restroom that had you feeling so forlorn Christian?" I let my fingers tangle in his unruly bronze locks.<p>

He sighs again, and holds me closer. "When you were gone, I asked her a couple more questions. And the topic of miscarriages came up. It took me so off guard, I hadn't thought of that at all. In my head it was a given that we would have a baby to take home in nine months' time, I never thought about what could go wrong. So I asked about the dangers of it and everything that we can do so that you have a healthy pregnancy. And while she reassured me that the risk had decreased by five percent at the stage you're at, there is never a guarantee. And that scared the shit out of me, and still does." His fingers dance lightly across my stomach before he continues. "I love this little nut so much already I don't know how we would survive it. It hurts to even consider it. That's what brought back all the feelings of guilt, because as soon as I saw Blip on the screen, I knew that there was nothing more I wanted than to watch that little bean grow into our healthy perfect little baby, I knew I would never let anything happen to him or her. And to remember what my previous thoughts had been was piercing guilt. But even now that I know I want it, there is still a possibility, no matter how slight, that I might not get it. And I don't know if I can deal with that Ana."

Wow. He's shared so much. And it both reassures me, because I know sure as day that he loves little Blip as much as I do, and terrifies me too, because I never even thought about what could go wrong. I can't even think about it right now, or ever. We will hold our little Blip. I just feel it, I know it. "Christian I understand how this is making you feel helpless and out of control, but we will have our Little Blip to hold, I can feel it. I sense him or her in here," I take his hand and lay it flat on my stomach, "part of me and you, right here. Life. I sense it, and I know Blip is okay, so try not to worry about this, ok? I have it covered." I smile reassuringly at him.

Christian, softly kisses my lips, then touches our foreheads together. "I love you," he sighs. "But just so you know, control freak that I am, I am making sure we're on top of this, ok? Everything by the book, we're going to have the healthiest pregnancy of all time. And speaking of books, I've already ordered all the books that Dr Greene suggested and then some, they should arrive Monday at the latest." I giggle, Control Freak Christian is back, and I'm pleased to see him.  
>"How I love to hear you giggle." He whispers in my ears, softly taking my lobe between his lips.<br>"So you keep saying. Are you ok now?"  
>"Yes, you my wife, have such a calming effect on me. And I adore you for it."<br>"Glad to hear it, but can I say something?"  
>"Mmmh," he murmurs his assent while kissing his way up and down my jaw line.<br>"Next time just talk to me ok? Don't come in here brooding and let my imagination run wild. You had me so scared, you idiot." I admonish him lightly, making him chuckle. I bring my arms around his neck, and entwine my fingers in his hair once more. I move so I can kiss his face; his cheeks, forehead, nose, temple, chin and finally his lips.  
>"I'll. Try to. Remember. That," he tells me in between kisses and pretty soon, we're getting lost in a medley of sighs, moans and groans.<p>

#####

_**AN:** Thanks guys for the follows and favs! This is my first time publishing anything and letting people read my stuff at all, it means a lot that people enjoy it. Please remember to_ **review or PM me**,_ I love to hear what you guys like and don't like, so I can write more or if needed less of some topics accordingly. I've also had a couple of people asking me to make this story long, but as it says in my bio I am strictly a one shot kind of girl, so this is already an exception. But I will consider elongating this if I get some ideas. Just so you guys know, I am not great at creating drama, that is why I prefer to stick to one shots and lots of fluff. But yeah, let me know!  
>Enjoy,<em>

_eli2.0_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Thanks guys for the follows and favs! It means a lot :) Here is a lovely lemon for you guys, lie back and enjoy [preferably not in public ;) ]**_

**Chapter 4**

**Ana's POV**

"**We probably should take** this to the bedroom." I pant trying not to lose this very important train of thought. Christian, however seems to have a different agenda, his hands move down surely along the length of my arm, to my stomach and quickly reach their destination in between my legs, all the while leaving wet kisses up and down my throat.

"Why? I find that I am completely comfortable right here." He whispers in a sultry voice, sending shivers up my spine. On any other day, I would just throw caution to wind and jump him right here right now, but not today. I want to take my time with him, to celebrate certainty of our growing family with the sweet and tender connection that only we know.

With renewed determination, I move his hands and create some space between us, because the closer we remain the less of a chance I have of remembering my own name, let alone anything else. My pulling away has an immediate effect on Christian, he frowns and looks up at me with befuddled grey eyes. "Ana?"

"I.. er."

"What is it Ana? Are you not feeling well?" I hold back a giggle, I so rarely pull away that if I do, there must be something wrong with me. _Oh Christian._

"I'm fine, Christian. More than fine actually. I just don't want to have sex here right now." I look him dead in the eyes, so he feels my argument. "I want to feel close to you, and take my time with you. In our bedroom though, not here." His eyes soften immediately with understanding, he knows what I'm asking.

The strong arms that were holding me release momentarily to help me stand up, and Christian follows suit. Once we're both upright, he encircles me in his arms again and bends down to lay a tender loving kiss upon my lips. "Well, then Mrs Grey. Shall we?" He releases everything but one of my hands, pulling me gently behind him.

We walk at a leisurely pace down along the corridors, our fingers loosely linked. There is something incredibly sexy about being pulled and lead to our bedroom by my charming husband, especially since I know what is sure to happen once we reach our destination.

**With his back facing** the doors, he clicks it closed all the while watching my every move. I've stepped in further into our room to draw the curtains close. Taking his cue from me, Christian switches on the bedside lamps so that we are bathed in its warm glow, and the atmosphere of the room instantly changes. An inviting cloak of sensuality surrounds us, and I feel it deep down in my belly when he slowly saunters in my direction.

His eyes gleam with adoration as he stands before me. Two slow moving digits glide down the length of my throat, to the collar of my silky blouse, and pinch the first button. Dexterous fingers untie first the top button before slowly moving on to the next, and I watch mesmerised as my husband lazily undresses me with just one hand while his other is casually resting in his trouser pocket. I try to remember to keep breathing, this man has barely touched me and I'm already losing my wits.

With the last button popping open, Christian gently caresses my abdomen, a small smile playing on his lips. "It's growing on me," he murmurs in awe, his fingers still dancing on my belly.

_Oh my sweet Fifty!_ I clear my throat. "Well, technically it's growing _in_ me, Mr Grey," I smirk at him to bring some levity to the moment, because frankly I could combust with his words alone.

A husky laugh bubbles in his throat and he pulls me closer so that I am flush against him, nose to… well, chin. "You know what I mean, Ana," he sighs, his breath hitting my face. _Wow!_ I am really struggling to breathe right now. Christian doesn't even allow me any time to recover or catch my breath for that matter. His lips are on mine, searching or giving I'm not sure which, but unrelenting either way.

Quickly, we are lost in a fusion of short breaths, moans and whimpers as our tongue begin their favourite dance. I am all thumbs, trying to get the buttons on his shirt undone as quickly as I can manage, and I am seeing no results. I groan in frustration against Christian's mouth and feel his lips curve into a smile. He gently pulls away, and smiles at me, "I'll do it."

He stands back a little more and begins undoing the buttons of his immaculate white shirt. Deft fingers speedily complete the task. As soon as he reaches to slide it off his shoulders and idea hits me and I mirror his actions. He'll strip for me, and I for him. Both of our shirts float to the floor disregarded, our eyes are intensely glue to each other, burning grey locked to boiling blue. Christian reaches for the button of his pants, the ones that hang off his hips in that way. Slowly, we undo our zippers in perfect synchronisation. Never, have the sound of zippers been so arousing. He lets his drop to the floor, and recognising that I am wearing skinny jeans, he kneels in front of me and hooks his fingers at my waist band. Unhurriedly, he inches them down, and every patch of my skin that he exposes receives hot open-mouthed kisses. My knees go weak, and I struggle to stay upright.

Christian reaches up with his left hand for me to hold, "step," he commands softly, freeing first one then my other leg. With a final kiss to my thighs, he rises to his feet. "Carry on," he breathes.

My fingers glide up to my shoulders, lifting and then dropping the straps so that they hang loosely on my arms, and then reach behind me to slowly unhook my bra, letting it slip to the floor. Christian's eyes widen and I catch his fingers twitching, he is itching to have his hands on me again, so when I reach to divest of my panties, he stops me, "no, let me."

Again he kneels in front of me, just like he did before, and he inches my panties down, his hands pressing into my skin as he glides them down followed by the same wet kisses, this time to my left leg. Upright once more, his erection is unmistakable, the bulge is growing, and his boxers are just about exploding at the seams. _Hmmm…_ I want to taste him. "Now, let me." I say back to him.

It is my turn to kneel, and I come face to err… face with my goal. I hook my fingers in the waist band and pull down, freeing his impressive erection. I want him in my mouth, unable to resist I glide just the tip of my tongue from the base to the top of him swirling it at the tip. A deep moan of pleasure is released between Christian's lips but his hands are at my shoulders to stand me up on my feet.

"As much as I'd love that right now… I want, I need, to be inside you, Ana." He explains, fervently looking into my eyes. Not needing any more coaxing, I nod and take his hand in mine, walking backwards toward our bed pulling him with me. When the back of my knees hit the edge, I climb on gracefully, never taking my eyes from him, his grey eyes are watching me hungrily as I back into the pillows, only then does he join me on the bed, kneeling and then crawling slowly over my body so that we are face to face, sharing the same breath again.

Leaning on his right elbow, his guides his other hand down to the apex of my thighs, where his fingers opens my folds to feel the wetness there. He groans sexily in his throat, "always so ready, Mrs Grey." He murmurs appreciatively. I don't even know why he had to check, I've been soaking for him since his office.

Christian positions himself at my entrance, resting his weight on both his arms again, he keeps his gaze locked on mine as he pushes deep inside. My moan is louder than I intended it to be, but who cares, all this anticipation has been maddening, I need him. I encircle my legs around his waist, keeping him still and deep inside of me to savour the intensity of this sweet union between us. "I love you, Christian," I whimper with the last breath I was holding.

Christian moans hoarsely in response and begins to move. Long, slow strokes consume my body, and I hold onto him for dear life, as he takes me to the highs that only we know. His lips crush on mine, tongue parting my lips, and it is sensory overload. I am rapidly becoming breathless, and he reads my body straight away, leaving my mouth to trail his tongue along my jaw, down my throat kissing and nibbling as he goes.

His thrusts never cease their slow timed rhythms, bringing me closer and closer to the brink, but doesn't quite let me fall. The closer I get to the edge, he stops, only to start again when I've recovered. Our moans and groans are almost primal as we enjoy each other's bodies. The room is aglow with a brume of heady sex, sighs and pleasure.

"Christian… no… please… yyy-es." I don't really know what I am asking him for really, my words have stopped making sense a while ago.  
>"We will. Make this. Last. Ana. As long. As. We. Can." He grunts, his words staccato. <em>Oh Fuck!<em> I don't know how long I can go on! I mewl an incoherent reply.

Christian's lips enclose around my nipple, and he begins to suck it slowly, toying with the other one with his fingers. Again, we he feels me clench around him, his hips slow to a stop, waiting for my body to quiet, before he starts all over again.

My whimpers, are getting louder, urging him on. _Fuck,_ this is so… _hot._ I am constantly brought to the edge and then reined back in. I didn't know I could withstand it as long as I did, but now I know I can't possibly go on. "Christian," I whimper again breathlessly, "Now… _please_… let me… I want to… I can't. Hold." My disjointed pleas meet his ears and he takes pity on me.

"I love you, Ana," he says, before pulling out completely only to ram straight back in, sending me completely over the edge, and soaring to the sky. My body convulses around him endlessly, wrenching his orgasm from his body. Christian pushes deeper into me one last time filling me with all he has to give. Our cries of pleasure mingle seamlessly in the most beautiful harmony of pleasure. Christian's body goes limp and he falls on top of me, our bodies still wringing the last of our orgasms.

I try to catch my breath yet again, funnily I've been trying to do that since we were in Christian's office, and still haven't managed it. The fact that I am seeing stars right now, doesn't really improve the matter. Wow! I am speechless. What was _that?_

**_AN: Oooof! Warned you didn't I? Please review and let me know what you think!_**

**_eli2.0_**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi Guys! Sorry I didn't post last week, Christmas sure keeps people on their toes! I really wanted to post something for you guys before the true madness begins though! I hope you like it! Please don't forget to Review!  **_eli2.0_

**Chapter 5**

A year ago, if I had gotten into a panic like the one I just had, it would have taken about three sessions with Flynn to put my mind at ease, but yet my wife can heal me in an instant, simply by loving me. _How did I ever get so lucky? _She's lying lax in my arms, sated by our feverish afternoon, as am I. My fingers dance lightly along the length of her silky back, the simple motion of touching her has always had a calming effect on me, of course there are a handful of other things she does that have the same calming effect on me…

"I really don't think I should pay Flynn anymore." I murmur softly in her hair, "You clearly are the best therapy." Her hold around me tightens and I can feel her smile against my chest. I am enjoying the peaceful post coital state, but Ana seems to have different ideas. Her fingers have abandoned the circles she was tracing all over my chest and are now making a bee line down to my tamed member. Deft fingers reach their goal, and my groin twitches awake at her touch.

Our bodies have barely moved positions, she's still lying beside me in my arms, her head rested on my chest, the one thing that moved is her hand and already the tranquil atmosphere promises to burn into sizzling desire. Not one word is said between us as she continues to stroke me, making me harder and harder as she goes. The sexual tension is now almost palpable, the fact that neither of us are acknowledging her movements is really _hot. _

She continues to pump me up and down at a regular pace, but I can't pretend anymore. A groan escapes from deep within my throat as she swirls her thumb around my tip, and then carries on her administrations. My breaths are becoming shorter and uneven as she works me higher and higher. She is affected too. I can tell by the way she propped herself higher on her elbows, presumably to get a better _handle_ on things, and her breathing has changed as well. _Oh Damn, this feels so good. _I let my head fall onto the pillow and close my eyes. Her hands have a firm grip on me, and I revel in her touch.

I feel her lips at my ears and she whispers seductively, "I think a second session is needed." The bed dips beside me as she moves away from me, my eyes snap open just in time to see her take me in her mouth. First she kisses the tip softly, then takes me in slightly, giving enough suction to make me groan. I suck in one much needed breath to brace myself for the pleasure to come. Sensing my resolve to stall, she pulls me in, all of me. _Oh God._ It used to be easy for me to control my body, but ever since I've met Ana, it has all gone out the window. I have to concentrate twice as hard to make it last longer, because her touch alone could send me to the highest of highs.

My mind is a sand storm of scattered thoughts as she wrings every last bit of coherence from me. Her small mouth expanding over the length of me, that hot tongue swirling around me in a sensual salsa has my eyes rolling into the back of my head. Her strokes never slow down, she keeps her rhythm, although her breaths have become sharp and short. She hums in pleasure, and the vibrations do some amazing things to my body. My hands have travelled down, of their own accord, aiding her movements, gently moving her up and down my erection. Big blue eyes look up from her flushed face framed by a waterfall of chestnut hair, and just that look could be enough to tip me off the edge. But I am set on making this last longer. I want to close my eyes, but I can't. I am lost in a trance, her trance.

There is a mischievous gleam in her eyes, she knows that I am stalling. Or at least trying to. Slowly, without stopping to pump me, she reaches her hands up to tuck her hair out of the way. This is the sign, it's about to get serious. Her tempo slows, but her movements intensify. Slowly working from the tip down, she swallows me all the way in until I feel the back of her throat, and then back out. _Fuck!_ Slow sucking, gentle licking, and then deep-throating again. _Oh God. _Her fingers dig deep into my thighs, and mine hold onto to her firmly. It won't be long now. I can feel it burning inside me. And, as she's done a hundred times, and will a hundred more, she uncurls her lips to let her teeth rake up my shaft. I am finished. I explode loudly, calling out her name, and empty myself in her mouth.

Having licked me clean, she climbs back up the bed smirking. "Something amusing you, Mrs Grey?"

"I know what you were trying to do. There is no use in fighting it Mr Grey, I've learned from the best." She grins, and I cannot resist her. Our lips meet, and I taste myself on her tongue. She tastes of me, and of her and of sex, the best combination. When our kiss breaks, she falls back onto my pillow, trying to catch her breath, and not just from the kiss.

"You really are proving me wrong at every corner." I muse out loud. She frowns slightly at me.

"You said that this morning as well… Proving you wrong how?"

I hesitate before answering, "I thought that you being pregnant would mean… less sex. A selfish and childish thought, I know but…" she cuts me off before I've finished my sentence.

"Christian, I don't think that will ever happen. You're far too sexy for me to stay away. You are a walking temptation. Sex on legs." She says matter-of-factly.

"So are you, Mrs Grey." I smile at her. "In fact, I believe it is my turn to feast on you." As I stalk closer to her, I see her eyes widen and face pale, I stop suddenly.

"Baby, are you alright?" She closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths. Unconsciously my hands have flown down to her belly, gently rubbing circles. Her eyes open once more, the unease in them gone.

"I'm okay, I think it might have been nausea. It's passed now." Her hands join mine, and she goes on, "I might take a rain check on the feast though."

"I will hold you to it." I kiss her head, and turn her in my arms, so that her back is to my front, and my hands still resting on her belly, holding Blip.

It really is amazing how it's all changed for me now, I didn't think it could happen this fast, but I am so glad that it did. I am still terrified about being a father, but the idea of having a child that is half of me and half of the woman I adore is completely heart-warming. Ana, is carrying my baby. I can't help the monumental amount of pride in that statement. In a few months there will be a bump there, and it will be a constant reminder to everyone that Ana is mine, solely mine.

These nine months are going to be interesting to say the least. And I will not miss a moment of it. I am already feeling so guilty that I didn't go with Ana to her first appointment, because she didn't know how to tell me. But I will not miss another thing. This is a milestone for us as a married couple, and I will make sure we mark it. And a brilliant idea hits me.

"Ana?" I whisper, breaking the comfortable silence that has fallen around us.

"Yeah?"

"I want to do something." I tell her, excitement bubbling in my voice.

"I said I'd take a rain check, Christian." I laugh at where her thoughts have gone.

"No baby, not sex. Come on get up!" I sling my legs off the edge of the bed and make my way to my dresser. I've peeked her interests with my sudden glee. She sits up, the sheets falling into her lap, exposing her breasts to me once more.

"What do you want to do, Christian?" I am vaguely aware that she's said something, but my whole attention is fixed on her gorgeous body. A true definition of perfection, and it is all mine.

"Christian!" She snaps her fingers, giggling at me. I look up at her and smile, I love to hear her giggle, it is such a pure sound, truly music to my ears.

"Um… I… Yes." I clear my throat and continue with a little more confidence. "I think it would be nice to take a monthly picture of you, so we can have a timeline of your pregnancy in photos." I smile brightly at her.

"Oh Christian! That's such a cute idea!" Her eyes light up with giddiness and an unnamed emotion I can't quite place. "I'd love to do that!" And she jumps out of the bed. I pick up the camera that Ana gave me on our honeymoon from the top of the dresser, I turn and smirk at her.

"I think the photos should be viewer friendly, Mrs Grey." She laughs as she realizes what I mean.

"Right. What colours should we wear? I think, it will be nice if we wear the same thing every month, it will give a nice theme to the pictures, don't you think?" _We?_

"Well, I suggested this for you Ana, it is _your_ body that will change…"

"It's _our_ pregnancy, Christian. I want you in the pictures." I hear a hint of hurt in her voice, and immediately feel guilty.

"Our pregnancy," I repeat with a smile. "How about we wear Grey?" She grins at this, and runs into the wardrobe to find us each.

A few minutes later, we are both dressed in different shades of grey. Ana is wearing a simple light grey tank top, and grey yoga pants. I am wearing a darker coal grey T-shirt, with light grey tracksuit bottoms. Ana decided that casual and comfortable is what we should go for as it is more intimate. I have to agree, plus because we'll be doing this every month until the birth, there might be days where yoga pants is all she'll want to wear, so we're thinking ahead.

"I little bit forward. One more step. Stop." I direct her into the frame of the camera, cutting it about knee length. I adjust the height of the tripod to lock, and alter the settings so that it is on a timer and captures twenty pictures in one minute. I click the shutter and dash to Ana's side, placing my hands on her flat tummy.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Happy New Year dear readers! I hope you've all had a nice Christmas. I had a very busy Christmas and I haven't had a chance to write anything until now. I hope you like this one, please remember to ****_review_**** and even throw in a few suggestions so I can keep this fresh. As I've said before I mostly do One Shots, so this is a bit out of my element. Anyway, have a good read! **

**Chapter 6**

**CPOV**

*Lunch date in an hour? C x*

I type out a quick text to Ana, sitting in the back of the SUV with Taylor at the wheel. I need to distract myself, before I face this appointment. It has been a while since I've seen Flynn. If I recall correctly, the last time I saw Flynn was shortly after the honeymoon. To be honest I haven't really needed him, I've had Ana to calm me. But in this case, I can't load her with this heavy shit, I don't want to. My phone buzzes.

*Impromptu lunch date with my darling husband? I'd love to. I'll see you in an hour. A x*

I breathe a sigh of relief, I'm glad Ana is in a good mood at least. Her emotions have been up and down all through this week. At nine weeks pregnant, Ana's mood swings have taken a turn for the worse, and while I've been busy reading all those books I've ordered so that I could keep a handle on things, and was well aware of the possibility of mood swings, this, I did not expect. Ana could switch from a total horny bear on fire, to "come near a single hair of mine and your balls will fear the wrath of my raging hormones."

To say that I've seen Ana in a new light would be a gross understatement, I had no idea that Ana could pack in such a feisty little monster. It's surprising to admit, but I've found it rather refreshing. Ana was the only woman to have ever defied me, but even then it always felt as if she would hold back some, after all I can be quite intimidating. But this new found boldness has completely warped her brain to mouth filter, she just lashes it all out, and I think that I must have lost my mind because I find it… reassuring.

It's a testament of love, I think. Or maybe I've gone mad. But my parents always bickered and fought, and yet their relationship is the strongest I've ever witnessed. I'd like to think that this must mean only good things for Ana and me, crazy as it seems. I have found my true match, one to level with me even when I'm at my worst. And I love that I am the one to deal with her at her worst. Thank God for Ana.

*Counting the minutes. I love you. C x*

As I press send, I feel the car come to a stop outside of Flynn's office, and I stash my phone in my pocket. Before I exit the car I tap Taylor on the shoulder, letting him know of our lunch plan. I ask him to book us somewhere quiet, and preferably French.

"No problem, Sir. I'll see to it." And with that I leave to face my nightmares.

**FLYNN'S FINGERS HOVER ABOVE** the disposable coffee cups, but then thinks better of it. He knows about my strong aversion to these supposedly "biodegradable" containers. He presses a button on his phone, and asks for to mugs to be brought in. He knows me so well, I almost smile. Almost.

Leaning backwards in his chair, Flynn rests his iPad on his lap. "So, Christian. It has been a while since we've seen each other. And quite a few things have happened since our last meeting." I scoff, _quite? _He ignores me. "First of all let me personally wish you and Ana my congratulations on your pregnancy." _Your_ pregnancy, Ana said the same thing to me. This is my pregnancy too, apparently. "Now, what would you like to talk about?" I sigh. This is why I am here. Better get this over with.

"I had a nightmare. I almost never have nightmares anymore since I've met Ana, but this one has been plaguing me all week, and it's the same one every night." The panic raises within me just at the thought of it. "I haven't told Ana." I finish hanging my head down. Usually she hears me scream, but these ones leave me crippled in fear but completely mute. I wake in a sheen of sweat, too terrified to move, and I just lie there in her arms until sleep finds me once more.

"And what are these nightmares about?"

"This nightmare," I correct him. "They are all the exact same." I pause.

"Go on, Christian," John prompts.

I clear my throat. I know I am stalling. "She hates me. She blames me, for everything." I rush out the sentence.

"Ana? She blames you for what?"

"In the nightmare. It starts with her on the ground, that day with that fucker Hyde." I grit through my clenched teeth. "She's bleeding. But still unconscious. We rush to the hospital, and all the while she's still bleeding. When we get there, it's too late." I swallow hard, this is too close to home for me. "She wakes up, and there's nobody there but me and her. And I have to tell her what's happened. The look in her face, I've never seen before. It's so cold, so full of hatred and so broken all at once." My voice is barely above a whisper, and Flynn is typing notes out furiously on his screen. "After the terrifying silence, she screams at me, she screams that she hates me. That all of this happened because of me, because I didn't want the baby, and now my wish has come true. She screams that I am a monster, that I am as bad as the crack whore, and as bad as her pimp. She screams and doesn't stop." I stop speaking, because I can feel the panic raising rapidly.

"Is this where the nightmare ends?" Flynn asks cautiously. And I wish it did end here, but there is more. I shake my head slowly, but don't speak straight away. "It's okay, Christian. Take your time."

"She's so angry, the look in her eyes… She lunges from her hospital bed to repeatedly beat on my chest while screaming. And all of a sudden, we're in an empty room. I'm shackled to the wall, but Ana is no longer there. It's _him._" I finish in a near sob. He can figure out the rest.

He places his iPad on his desk and leans forward, his eyebrows are raised high. _I know, heavy shit isn't it? _"That is quite a nightmare, Christian. You haven't had one this bad since, well I think since before Ana." His voice drifts off, as he thinks. At times like this, I feel bad for Flynn. It really isn't easy to tighten all of my screws.

"I know that you haven't talked about this nightmare, but have you and Ana talked about those three days? Where you found out she was pregnant, you walking out on her, the kidnapping?"

"I suppose we have." A single eyebrow raises in question.

"You suppose?"

"I should have opened up more. We talked about it, in dribbles. Mostly the night Ana came back from the hospital. But after that, I tried to block it from my mind, I distracted myself with caring for her, so that I didn't think about what could have happened, because of my own stupidity." I spit out the end of my sentence.

"The only thing that could have happened because of your walking out on Ana, would have been her leaving you." Not fazed by the death glare I shoot him, he carries on speaking. "Ana would have helped Mia whether you were speaking or not. The kidnapping was not your fault, Christian. Do you understand?"

I nod chastened. I know he's right, Ana is such a loving spirit, she would have gone anyway. I purse my lips, she can be so stubborn. "She said I was as bad as him." I bring him back to the matter at hand.

"Nightmares reflect your fears, Christian. They prepare your emotions. You dreamt that Ana told you that you were as bad as him, because that is what you are most frightened of. And that is normal. Any man would be afraid at becoming a father, and with all your history this is bound to be a new hurdle for you, but it is one that we will overcome. I assume that you both have talked about the pregnancy and the effect it will have on both your lives."

"We have. We've talked about it. We went to her… our appointment last week. And I saw the baby on the screen, I was so happy and so terrified. As soon as I saw the baby I knew I wanted it. But when we got home, my mind got the better of me, and I was beginning to panic. My main fear was the safety of the baby though, it surpassed my fear of becoming a father. But Ana helped me through it. When I wanted to shut down, she didn't let me." I smile remembering just how Ana set out to make me feel better.

"You know what Christian, I reckon Ana should do my job. In less than a year she's made more progress with you than I could have." I chuckle with him, his joke echoes what I told Ana last week. "So, it goes without saying that you should tell her about this new nightmare. She would want to know."

I know Flynn is right, but I didn't want to burden Ana with this. How do I bring this up without sounding like I am accusing her of something, even if it was just a dream those words still sting. I can't blame her for them, after all my mind came up with this. I need to tell her. I nod in agreement.

"Look Christian, this situation is better than you realise. You have a new goal now, being a good father, and you know that you want to work towards it. You have Ana to help you through this, and as an afterthought you have me. We will focus on that, there is no need to look back and dredge up these dark memories. You must see the positive side of this, and let only that be your guide." They are just words, but he speaks them with such confidence that I believe him. This will be okay. I must talk to Ana. Flynn picks up his iPad once more, and concludes our meeting. "Unless you have anything else, I suggest that we schedule for another session next week? But be sure to speak to your wife, Christian." He adds sternly.

We stand and shake hands. And I leave. It wasn't a bad session, I feel slightly better. To have someone else talk through my fears and worries always helps. But in the end we came to the same conclusion that I thought of. I must tell Ana about this, I didn't really want her to worry about this, but Flynn is right, she would want to know, and she will know exactly what I need. This is one of the things about married life that I am still getting used to, depending and leaning on Ana. I glance at my watch and find that I finished a little earlier than I planned. Stepping in the car, I ask Taylor to make a quick detour before we go to pick up Ana.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the wait, it was my birthday last week, and not to make excuses but I did not expect to be out most nights this week I was very a very lucky lady. So writing was put on the back pedal. And January is a hectic month in my house so I don't know when I'll have time to write, but I didn't want to keep you waiting so enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 7**

**Friday 14****th**** Oct**

**Ana's POV**

**I FINISH TYPING UP** my last email before lunch time. The clock has finally struck one o'clock, I've been waiting for this since I received Christian's text earlier. I'm practically bouncing on my seat as I sign off on the email.

13:07

Grabbing my purse I all but skip out of the office into the warm September air, and as I suspected the sleek black SUV is parked waiting for me. I grin wide, I'm in such a good mood. No morning sickness today, my hair actually cooperated this morning, and I have a lunch date with my gorgeous husband, this is definitely the makings of a perfect day. And I haven't had one of those in a while.

Taylor steps out to open my door, and I bounce in to find my glorious husband wearing a panty-dropping smile.

"Hi baby." He leans his face towards mine and kisses me softly. When our lips part, he reaches behind him and presents me with a beautiful bouquet of white, lilies. "Just because," he smiles and pecks me on the cheek.

"Oh Christian! They're just so gorgeous! But why? You really shouldn't have." I am gushing over it, it is the most exquisite and yet simple bouquet of seven pristine white lilies.

"What? Can't a husband by flowers for his lovely wife for no reason anymore?" Talk about hearts and flowers, Christian Grey has proved to be quite the expert on that matter.

"Yes, he can. Thank you husband, I love them," I am rewarded with yet another grin. "So, how has your morning been?"

His brows furrow for a quick instant while he hesitates on something, but he soothes them out fast enough that I don't dwell on it. "Normal, mundane morning of a megalomaniac, and yours?"

"I had a meeting this morning, and I put forth my proposition about the eBooks, and it was very well received," I beam. "There will be another meeting to discuss how we would go about with the new marketing strategy, and a new department and all that, but I think they're all pretty much on board."

"That's wonderful, Ana! This will be very profitable for Grey Publishing, they would be foolish not to back it up." He kisses my cheeks again.

**OUR RIDE TO THE** restaurant is short. The car comes to a stop at a French restaurant named _Maximilien._ Christian steps out and walk around to open my door. I place my hand in his and we go in.

"Reservation for Christian Grey," he announces as we get to the Maître d'.

Having checked his list he looks up and smiles at both of us, although he glances at me a tad longer than necessary but I don't think Christian noticed. The young man beckons for us to follow him as he shows us to our table. "Right this way Monsieur Grey, Madame."

It is my first time in here, but I've heard great things about the food as well as the view. And indeed the rumours were true, it is a very romantic and charming French restaurant. The fact that it is located in the heart of downtown Seattle's Pike Place Market means that it opens up to one gorgeous view. We are greeted by a panorama that takes in Puget Sound, Elliott Bay, West Seattle and the Olympic Mountains, all framed by huge picture windows. The antique mirrors covering most of the walls make this romantic view sublime from any seats in the house, it is simply breath-taking.

We are directed to a table in the corner of the floor and I hear Christian mutter something about there being no booths. The young man goes to pull my chair out for me, but Christian beats him to it, "I've got it," he says impassively at him, maybe he did notice earlier.

I really like this place. I don't even mind that there are no booths, it allows everybody to enjoy the magnificent view no matter where their tables are. We are seated perpendicular to each other and Christian tangles his ankles with mine. Once we're seated a waiter arrives and hands us our menus, "Would you like to see the wine list, Monsieur?" He speaks with a French accent.

"Yes plea-" Christian begins but frowns as something occurs to him. "Actually, no. My wife will have a Strawberry Mango Mocktail and I will have O'Doul's Premium beer." Oh right, I can't have alcohol. Of course Mr Control Freak would remember that.

"Very well Sir." He retreats and leaves us to choose our meals.

"You could have had some wine, Christian. I don't mind. Non-alcoholic beer just doesn't seem your style."

"Nonsense Ana. I'm not going to drink alcohol in front of you when you can't have any. Besides, I've had that beer before, it's quite nice." He smiles reassuringly at me. "What will you have to start with, baby?"

My husband is the most considerate man on the face of the earth. I return his smile and open my menu.

Mmm. The starters look wonderful. _Escargot à la Bourguignonne. _This sounds familiar, where did I see this before? Oh yes, the honeymoon. They're snails. I couldn't face it then, and I'm sure my stomach wouldn't handle it too well now. I run down the Hors D'oeuvres

_Huitres Fraiches_

_Assiette de Fromages_

_Assiette de Paté_

_Fois Gras Maison_

_Belgium Frites_

Nice as they all sound, I don't want to risk getting sick in public by trying something new. I'll be safe.

"I'll go with the Frites, you?" He frowns at my choice but I don't give him a chance to voice it. "I will take something filling for my main, don't worry. I just don't think I could keep any of the others down right now."

"Very well," he says, appeased. "I will have the Escargots, and the Catch of the Day for my main course." he smirks at me. "Choose your main, Mrs Grey."

**HE WAITER ARRIVES WITH** our beverages and takes our order. My mocktail looks mouth-watering.

"Cheers, Mrs Grey?" Christian raises his bottle.

"What are we toasting to? I thought we were just having lunch."

He raises his eyebrow at me. "To an _ordinary_ lunch date with my wife…" He says smiling. And I know what he's thinking about.

"Raising the ordinary to the extraordinary," I finish his thought. We clink glasses and I take a sip. Mmm. It tastes as nice as it looks, it is exotic with a hint of honey, the mango and strawberries complement each other perfectly, and the taste from the garnishing mint leaves gives it a refreshing taste. "This tastes really nice Christian, here have a taste." I bring my glass up to his lips and tip it slightly and he takes a sip.

"Tasty." He agrees. "I would let you taste mine but there is 0.4 percent of alcohol in this." I almost roll my eyes at him, but to be honest I wouldn't want to take the risk either. "But I can tell you that it is mildly sweet with a dry finish," he smirks.

"Well _now_ I can almost taste it thanks to your amazing linguistic prowess," I joke sarcastically and he chuckles with me.

**MY FRIES TASTE LOVELY**, and the sauce that came on the side is delectable, but I've got to admit that Christian's dish is smelling very inviting.

He must know what I'm thinking as he picks one with his fork and brings it up to my lips to taste. I bite and it is exquisite. Tasting a little bit like mushrooms, the escargot has a silky earthiness, and the garlic and parsley melds the whole dish together. It is _really_ nice.

"Mmm." I moan my appreciation. Christian smiles knowingly then dips a piece of bread in his butter sauce and feeds it to me. I take it from him letting my lips close around his fingers and his eyes instantly darkens.

"Be careful, Mrs Grey," he warns with a mischievous look in his eyes, "I have meetings after lunch." I pout instantly, and he smiles apologetically. We can't really play if there is no hope for some relief. So I concede.

"I can't be eating all of your food Christian, here try some of mine."

**AND SO WE SPENT** the entire lunch taking turns feeding each other, sharing our meals and talking about what we should do this weekend. Christian made sure that I ate quite a filling lunch, and all but force-fed me using his kisses as bribe. But all things considered, lunch was _really_ romantic. And the fact that there were no booths didn't deter Christian's behaviour at all, he was constantly touching me, be it that it was my hand, or the small of my back, my face… Now that I think of it, it was quite a public show of emotion which is rare for my husband, he was kissing me on my cheeks, lips, below my ear, just anywhere that he could reach throughout our entire meal. And never missing an opportunity to tell me he loved me, or commented on how well I looked, or how good I smelled. I wonder what brought this on, lunch was a lovely surprise but unexpected nonetheless, and there was something almost possessive about this lunch date. I don't want to dwell on it for long though, Christian is a wonderful husband, he can surprise me with lunch if he wants to without me questioning his motives.

**SOFT, LOVING HANDS GLIDE** slowly up and down my arm, waking me from a deep slumber. I blink my eyes open but can't make anything out as it is so dark in our bedroom. I blink a couple more times to adjust to the darkness, it must be at least two in the morning. The silhouette of my gorgeous husband becomes clearer, he is facing me, propped up on one elbow and gently tracing my arms. His shoulders seem tense.

"I'm sorry for waking you, baby…" Uh oh. His voice is shaking slightly, and he continues quietly. "I had a nightmare… I really didn't want to burden you with this… but I need you." His voice is barely above a whisper now. I haven't seen this broken side of him since that dreadful day with the Leila Incident. He hasn't had nightmares this bad for a long time. My poor Fifty. I move closer to him and put my arm around his waist, and encourage him to share with me.

"You'll never be a burden Christian. Tell me."

He takes a deep breath before spilling a lot of rather horrific images of his night terrors. The kidnapping. Losing our Blip. My anger, or should I say hate. Him being tied up, vulnerable in front of the man responsible for most of his nightmares. But what stays with me is my role in the nightmare, I sound horrible and unfair. I would never blame Christian even if this had happened. And also the thought of him being tied up, alone, with that man in the same room. I can't bear to think of it. The nightmare as a whole is so disturbing.

"Oh Christian, I'm so sorry." And I am sorry, sorry that his subconscious would come up with this horrific nightmare. I hold onto him tightly, and he moves down in my arms and rests is head on my chest, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"There's nothing for you to apologise for, Ana. I was despicable when we found out about Blip, I would have deserved those words if something had happened… " He muffles his words ashamed.

"We've been through this Christian, Blip is perfectly fine. But you know what? If, god forbid, something had happened that day, I could never hate you, not even then. You are the light of my world, the other half of me, and I will always love you with all that I have. You have got to get this in your head." He doesn't respond in words but holds me closer still, and softly kisses the side of my breast, I keep stroking his hair. This is all stemming from his basic fears. His fear of losing me, our Blip, and his fear that he will be a terrible father. "Christian, you know what I think? I think that this nightmare has more to do with you being scared of being a Daddy than anything. You shouldn't even be worried about me, I will never leave you, I love you. And Blip loves you too. We are here to stay. But you know, we're working on the Daddy part we know what we want to achieve, we've already made so much progress. Please, don't let this get to you. I am right here for you, always."

We both stay quiet for a little while, and I know he is absorbing my words. It pains me to know that Christian is having nightmares again. And then it hits me, that's what lunch was all about, I'm sure of it. When the silence has gone long enough I prompt him to talk to me.

"Christian? Are you okay?"

He raises his head from my chest and looks me straight in the eyes, an unnamed emotion across his face. After a moment he speaks, "Love me?" It's a question, it's a demand, it's acceptance.

I smile lovingly at him, "Always." And I bring his lips down to meet mine.

_Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Ana's POV**

**Thursday 20****th**** Oct**

His voice meets me as I'm walking into the kitchen, his back is facing me, and he is already dressed in a dapper black suit, ready for work. Now, I'm mentally kicking myself for sleeping in and missing a morning shower with my hot as hell husband.

"…No, thank you Gail, I won't be drinking coffee, or any caffeine for a couple of months. I'll have some warm milk, thank you."

"Christian Grey, drinking warm milk for breakfast?" I come up behind him, placing my hands on his shoulders to peck his cheek, but he turns his face so that our lips meet instead, his lips tastes of eggs and bacon and Christian.

"Good morning, baby. Something wrong with warm milk?" He raises one perfect eyebrow at me.

"Nothing at all, it's just not what you usually have, why no coffee?" I take my seat beside him.

He looks at me as if I've asked the stupidest question on earth, and finally explains, "Well, you can't have any caffeine now, and I want to be supportive. There's not much else I can do, you know since you'll be carrying the baby for the nine months, the least I can do is cutting back with you so that you're not doing it alone." He tells me sincerely and I almost swoon, but then he smirks at me, "you and I, are going to be the healthiest couple in Seattle for the next few months."

My expression changes immediately to one of dismay and I see Gail's shoulders shake lightly as she tries to mask her silent giggles but fails. "Not _Control Freak Fifty_!" I whine.

"Oh yes. Times ten." He closes the space between us, so that his lips are right at my ear, "and if you know what's good for you and your behind, you will be a good girl and not challenge me, Mrs Grey." He adds the delicious threat, forcing the blood to my cheeks turning them crimson red, I quickly glance over at Gail, to make sure that she didn't hear a word.

"What will you have this morning Mrs Grey?"

"I'll have my usual Gra-" I barely get to finish my sentence when Christian cuts me off.

"An Omelette, and fruit salad please Gail." His head turns to me, daring me to challenge him. And I don't. "In full force baby," he grins, kisses my cheeks then turns back to his breakfast.

**I'M MUNCHING ON THE **second of the four small meals that Mrs Jones prepared for me today. Christian was not joking about this whole healthy thing, so here I am nibbling on steamed asparagus with a lemony dip and a garlic mayonnaise dip, and I must admit, it tastes wonderful.

I've just finished the notes on a very good manuscript by a promising writer, Elizabeth Harlow. Her novel is just the right amount of everything, a great balance of romance, drama and spice, yet it is realistic. I open up my planner on the screen to slot in a meeting with her so we can sign her on and discuss the small changes that need to be made. Just as I do so, my email pings. It's from Christian.

From: Christian Grey  
><strong>Subject:<strong> I Need A Date  
><strong>Date:<strong> 20 Oct 2011 13:05  
><strong>To:<strong> Anastasia Grey

Hi baby,

How is your day going? I do hope that you've been eating.

I was just checking my calendar, and it turns out that there is a Benefit Gala tomorrow night that completely slipped my mind.

So, if you're up to it, will you do me the honour and be my date?

Christian Grey,  
>CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc<p>

_Ooh,_ we haven't had a night out in quite a while, it would be nice having to dress up and go out with him tomorrow. I can't wait. I immediately respond.

**From: **Anastasia Grey  
><strong>Subject:<strong> You've Got A Date  
><strong>Date:<strong> 20 Oct 2011 13:07  
><strong>To:<strong> Christian Grey

I'm having a good day, thank you very much for asking. And I do hope that you are too.

And yes, I have eaten.

Of course I would love to be your date, and why wouldn't I be up to it? I'm pregnant not sixty.

Anastasia Grey,  
>Editor, SIP<p>

Almost instantly, his reply comes in.

**From: **Christian Grey  
><strong>Subject:<strong> Even at sixty…  
><strong>Date:<strong> 20 Oct 2011 13:10  
><strong>To:<strong> Anastasia Grey

…I will love and fuss over you just the same, if not worse.

I am delighted that you will accompany me, I've never been before even though I wanted to, but dates were required... There will be a lot of dancing involved, that's why I want to make sure that you're up to it. Also, it's black tie, so you'll have to choose your gown tonight.

I'm glad to hear that you're eating, I suppose I'll just take you word for it?

Christian,  
>Sceptical, CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc<p>

_Oh my_, this husband of mine, he is just so sweet. And by the sounds of it, this will be yet another first for him, I wonder what this particular gala will involve. _Sceptical? Cheeky Fifty!_ I grab my last asparagus and dip it in the garlic mayonnaise, then an idea hits me. I pull out my blackberry and take a quick shot of me sensually sucking on the tip of the vegetable and attach it to my reply.

**From: **Anastasia Grey  
><strong>Subject:<strong> Hard Evidence  
><strong>Attachment:<strong> Img_0652  
><strong>Date:<strong> 20 Oct 2011 13:17  
><strong>To:<strong> Christian Grey

Dear husband,

Apparently you don't trust my words, so here is solid proof that I am indeed eating. That was the last one and it was delicious, you've missed quite a show, Mr Grey ;)

And it would be an honour to share yet another first with you. I actually can't wait for tomorrow night, we haven't had a night out in quite some time.

Anastasia Grey,  
>Editor, SIP<p>

**From: **Christian Grey  
><strong>Subject:<strong> Hard Evidence Indeed  
><strong>Date:<strong> 20 Oct 2011 13:20  
><strong>To:<strong> Anastasia Grey

Mrs Grey,

You are treading dangerous waters, you _cannot_ just send me a sexy picture like that in the middle of a work day and not expect a reaction. I have half a mind to drive down to SIP right now to relieve me of this very intense hard-on you've brought on.

You're right, it would be perfect to spend the night dancing with you tomorrow. I am really looking forward to it. You will always be my only date, baby.

I love you,

Christian Grey,  
>Frustrated and in Need of Release, CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc<p>

It still amazes me, the instant effect that I have on him, I squeeze my legs together just thinking about how exactly I could relieve him of his frustration. And I am now very aware of the fact that we missed out on morning sex this morning. Great. But I am snapped back into the here and now when there's a knock on the door. I gasp, it couldn't be. Could it?

"Come in!" I say happily, and I feel a pang of disappointment when it is Hannah who walks in the door. I'm being ridiculous, he's in work, Ana. Get a grip. And how would he even get here this fast? I try to shake off this feeling and focus on Hannah. "Hi Hannah, what can I do for you?"

"Hi Ana, since I won't be here tomorrow, I thought we could update your planner now instead?"

Oh yes that's right, I gave her the day off tomorrow to go to her youngest sister's play in Portland. "Sure that is a very good idea, and great timing too, I was looking at my planner a couple of minutes ago," that is before I was interrupted by my husband's email banter…

"Good, so have you any changes to make?" She asks, taking out her iPad, preparing to take notes.

"Yes, actually. I will be attending a Benefit Gala tomorrow evening with Mr Grey, if Andrea hasn't coordinated that into our joint planner, please add it."

"She just updated it five minutes ago, actually."

"Perfect, so note that I will be leaving the office at half three tomorrow. And if there are any meetings scheduled at that time, move them accordingly for next week." I pause to give her time to type this in. "Also, if you could arrange for Franco De Luca to come to Escala anytime between four and six that would be great." I really love Franco's style, especially now that he is no longer working for that atrocious woman. "Oh and before I forget, are there any more free slots in my agenda for next week?"

Her fingers tap a couple of times as she is checking my calendar, "hmm… yes, you've got one hour on Tuesday morning at nine, and another hour on Friday at four."

"I would like to meet with the author of the _Hurts but Worth _manuscript, Elizabeth Harlow. Make it for Friday." She notes this as well, "That will be all, I think. Everything else remains as planned."

"All noted," she stands to leave.

"Enjoy the play tomorrow, Hannah," I smile at her.

"Thank you for giving me the day off. I will be on call though, so do not hesitate to call me if you need to."

"Thank you, but I'm sure I won't need to, you have fun." And with a smile and a nod she leaves quietly. I glance at my screen and see that another email from Christian was sent fifteen minutes ago.

**From: **Christian Grey  
><strong>Subject:<strong> What you do to me  
><strong>Date:<strong> 20 Oct 2011 13:25  
><strong>To:<strong> Anastasia Grey

For a man that exercises control in everything he does, it sure goes out of the window pretty fast when it comes to you, Mrs Grey.

I'm on my way. Be ready.

Christian Grey,  
>On the Hunt, CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc<p>

I've barely finished reading the email, when I hear a soft knock at the door, I shift in my chair because now I _know_ that it's him. I stand up. "Come in," I say my voice dripping with anticipation.

The door opens slowly to reveal my sexy CEO husband standing in the doorway. Stepping in, he closes the door and locks it without leaving my gaze, his grey eyes are smouldering hot and filled with lust. _Oh boy!_ I could come apart from his heated stare alone.

"I've checked your planner, and I know that you have no meetings for another hour." An eyebrow raises in my direction, and I feel my legs weaken at the sight of him standing here, knowing full well the intention for his visit.

"Christian… we can't. Not here." Although it's all that I want him to do. Surely these things, like _sex in the office_, only happen in movies, right?

"Sure we can baby. And we will. That picture you sent me was quite something, I can't get it out of my head, but maybe you could fix that for me." He tilts his head slightly to the side, with a suggestive smile on his sculpted lips. I swallow hard. Holy hell. "And I also can't shake the fact that I had to shower on my own this morning, as you didn't join me. Sleep was preferable, was it, Mrs Grey?" His voice is dark, taunting and brimming with lust, and he has made his way to me standing as close as can be without actually touching me.

When I find my voice again I reply, "No, I was bummed out too, when I found you fully dressed at the breakfast bar. You could have woken me, after all it was you who kept me up last night…" I try and turn the tables back onto him.

"Well, now that I am here, let's rectify this… situation." Long deft fingers brush away the strands of hair that cover my face, and his hands make their way to the back of my neck. As soon as our lips touch, I lose the tiny bit of self-control that I held onto and launch myself at him, throwing my arms around his shoulders and deepening the kiss. Our tongues meld together and entwine seamlessly as we taste each other's mouths and I feel him bite on my upper lip.

With our mouths still connected he walks backwards until he reaches my chair and sits down bringing me with him. My breathing has accelerated a great deal since he's walked in here, so much so that it would be embarrassing if this man weren't my husband. I grind down on him, relishing the feel of his erection beneath me as his lips move down the length of my jaw and follows a trail down my throat, "Be quiet, baby."

Getting up off of his lap, I place a last chaste kiss to his mouth before sinking to my knees in front of him. I unzip his pants, and he sprigs free, fully erect and ready for action. I glance up at him under my lashes, and lean forward to take him into my mouth. His groan of pure ecstasy at the contact urges me on, and I take him in as deep as I can go, and I am rewarded by yet another moan. After only a handful of pulls, his hands come down under my arms and he guides me up. I pout prettily at him, "I really can't control myself anymore, I _need_ to be inside you. Now," he pants, desperately. Wow, this is really going to happen. _Sex in the office!_

I'm only too eager to give in and I straddle him, his fingers have moved my panties aside and he swirls them around inside me, "Oh God, you're soaking wet Ana." And after only a couple of pumps, he removes his hands, and impales me in one swift move, and I mewl loudly.

"Shhh, baby. We have to be quiet." And his mouth covers mine to ensure my silence as we work to give each other the release we both so desperately need. Christian sets a steady and strong rhythm, guiding me up and down with his hands, and I forget everything; where I am, what day it is, my own name… I just know that I am with him, being taken to the highest highs possible.

**AN: Sorry I had to Repost this, there was something going wrong with the fonts... Hope that you liked this one ;) don't forget to ****Review****! Also, if anybody has any ideas for some chapters, ****PM**** me and I'll try and incorporate it in the story! But don't say it in the review cause then everyone will see it coming.. Just a thought. And while I'm here I'd like to THANK YOU guys for following this story and also favouriting my one-shots, it really means a lot to me that you like my writing! To answer some people's question, yes I will write more one shots as that is what I prefer writing, but I might not lump them all in the one story, because having them separately really helps me to know what kind of stuff you like best. So keep an eye out for them. **

**And last little bit of business, I've just made an instagram account for my Fanfiction stories, I'll be posting pictures of things/places ect that are in my stories.. feel free to follow it! **** my50fanfic**** for visual aid. And I know that most writers on here use pinterest but a lot of pictures online can't be pinned, so that's why I chose IG. **

eli2.0


End file.
